Outrider
Outrider is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by the Loco Syndicate from Carl's garage in the Doherty district of San Fierro, San Andreas. Mission Jizzy B. phones Carl and tells him to get to a car in the Xoomer gas station at Easter Basin. T-Bone Mendez is waiting for Carl there. He makes his way to the car and sees that nobody is there. As he gets in, T-Bone appears from the backseat and threatens to kill Carl, since he suspects him of working for someone else, and has another true purpose. Carl says he's only working for money, which prompts T-Bone to move the gun away from his face. Mike Toreno suddenly appears and asks if they are done. Since they are, they make their way to a drug shipment nearby. Carl collects a sniper rifle, as well as a rocket launcher, and hops on a Sanchez. He then removes the roadblocks that are caused by the Da Nang Boys. After all the four roadblocks are removed, he guards the shipment safely back to the yay factory in Doherty. Once there, Carl tells a San Fierro Rifa gang member to get the van out of sight, as cops will come snooping around real soon. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the car *Drive to the van's location *Pick up the escort bike *Take out the first roadblock before the van gets there *Use the rocket launcher to destroy the roadblocks *Clear the next roadblock *Clear the next roadblock *Destroy the final roadblock *Make sure the van gets to it's destination safely Script Jizzy B.: Partner. Carl Johnson: Jizzy. What's going on? Jizzy B.: Well, my business associates, they need a little assistance. And I thought of you, friend. Meet T-Bone at the gas station next to the docks at Easter Basin. He's waiting for you in a 4-door sedan. Excuse me, partner, I got a call coming in. Arrivederci. (Carl arrives at the gas station) Carl Johnson: Man, where the hell everybody anyway? (Carl goes inside the sedan, T-Bone threatens to shoot him) T-Bone Mendez: Hey, you a pinche jura or what? Carl Johnson: What the hell? T-Bone Mendez: You think you can mess with me? I will blow your head off, and rape and kill your family, you snake. You think you can fucking bullshit me, and fuck me over? I know your fucking game, ese. Carl Johnson: I don't know what you're talking about, man! My throat! T-Bone Mendez: Who you working for? Carl Johnson: Nobody! (T-Bone releases Carl) T-Bone Mendez: Turn around and look at me. Carl Johnson: Man, I'm just trying to make some money, and keep my mouth shut. I swear, man! T-Bone Mendez: I almost had you, man. I almost fucking had you. Guacha! You gotta be careful in this business, man, you know that. Mike Toreno: Are you boys done playing around? T-Bone Mendez: Yeah, we're straight, vato. Mike Toreno: Oh good, that's great. Now we gotta go meet this shipment. We're late as it is. Let's go! T-Bone Mendez: You heard what jefe said. (They arrive at the location) Mike Toreno: Get out and grab a bike. The shipment has to get to the factory. You make sure it does, we make it worth your while. We're watching you, kid. T-Bone Mendez: Si mon, ese. We're watching. (Once safely at the yay factory) Carl Johnson: OK, we made it, but the cops gonna be all over the spot real soon. Get the van out of sight, I'm gonna get out of here. Reward The rewards for this mission are $9,000 and an increase in respect. The mission Snail Trail is unlocked. Trivia * Triggering the Outrider mission can be tricky if you don't know where to look. Instead of at Jizzy's Pleasure Domes, the mission is only triggered if CJ returns to his garage in Doherty (and there is no symbol on the map indicating a mission awaits at the garage). Glitch * If CJ arrives at his garage in a vehicle and parks it outside when he steps on the mission trigger, the vehicle will disappear during the telephone call, requiring him to either jack a vehicle or use one parked in his garage. Gallery Outrider-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson about to destroy a road block Video walkthroughs de:Outrider es:Outrider pl:Straż przednia Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas